Michael
by krahmogh
Summary: Jack must disclose some personal information to General Hammond. R&R so i know if i should continue posting.
1. Chapter 1

1General George Hammond was sitting at his desk reading a mission report when there was a knock at the door. "Come." His 2IC, Colonel Jack O'Neill walked in looking a little nervous about something. The General indicated the chair before his desk as he sat the report back down. "What's on your mind, Colonel?"

"Sir, I understand that one of the Academy doctors, Dr. Janet Fraiser, will be coming to work here at the SGC."

The General noticed Jack was trying to look anywhere but at him. "Yes, Colonel, Dr. Fraiser is one of the military's leading experts on exotic diseases. I thought it might be helpful to have someone with that kind of knowledge at our disposal. There's no telling what might be brought back through that 'Gate. Is there some problem you might have with Dr. Fraiser?"

Colonel Jack O'Neill, the man who had battled Iraqis, Jaffa, and Goa'uld without showing any emotion whatsoever, actually blushed. "Well, sir, in the interest of full disclosure, I think it best to inform you that Janet Fraiser and I have a son. We were together for a short time about fifteen years ago. By the time she knew she was pregnant, I was overseas somewhere. When I saw her again, Michael Thomas O'Neill was almost two. I offered to marry her but she could tell that it was only out of obligation to our son so she turned me down. I've spent what time I can with him over the years. It was hard for a while because Sara didn't like Janet. Michael is fourteen now and wants to join the Air Force after high school. My relationship with Dr. Fraiser these days mostly deals with passing information about Michael back and forth. I thought you should know sir."

The General considered this information for a moment before replying, "Thank you for coming to me with this Jack. Does your team know about your son?"

"Daniel knows about Charlie. I haven't told anyone about Michael. I don't think I know them well enough yet. Maybe someday I'll be ready to tell them. But not right now."

"Okay, Colonel, just make sure that your relationship to Dr. Fraiser remains completely professional while on this base and we won't have a problem."

"That shouldn't be hard, sir. I usually avoid the infirmary at all costs." Both men gave a little chuckle as they knew how true that statement really was.

As the Colonel turned to leave the office, General Hammond called after him, "Jack," the other man turned around before his commanding officer added, "I'd like to meet this son of yours if that's ok."

"Sure, come by my place on Saturday, around five."

TWO YEARS LATER

Two teenagers were rushed into the infirmary. One was on a Gurney, while the other one ran beside it. The boy looked at the doctor as she came running over. "Mom?"

"Briefing room, Level 26. Don't waste any time. I'll need to operate."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. It's good to see I had some of you thinking. Hopefully this section will answer the questions. Let me know if you are still confused.

General George Hammond sat at his usual place at the table in the briefing room as SG:1 filled him in on the next planet on the itinerary. The UAV had sighted some ruins half a mile from the gate and Dr. Daniel Jackson was chomping at the bit to get a look at them. Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c were both showing their usual level of interest. Colonel Jack O'Neill was doodling on the inside of his briefing folder. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and all five occupants of the room looked up to see a teenaged boy, panting from running, standing in the doorway.

General Hammond was instantly on his feet. "Michael, what's this about?"

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but Colonel O'Neill is needed in the infirmary."

"Look, Michael, we're kind of," Jack began.

"Trying to save the world, I know. But, Dad, Cassie's hurt, she wants you, and Mom says to hurry because she needs to operate."

The three other members of SG: 1 all looked to their leader upon the words "Dad" and "Mom". The Colonel paled as his son spoke. His team had never been told about Michael or about his relationship with Dr. Janet Fraiser. He looked to the General, "Sir?"

The General nodded to the two O'Neills. "We'll postpone the mission for now. You two go ahead. We'll all be down later." Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c all looked at the General in shock as the two men left the room. "That was Michael Thomas O'Neill. His mother is Dr. Janet Fraiser. Jack came to me with the story before Janet ever started working here. His relationship to both of them is a very personal thing to Jack and he wanted it to stay that way. If Cassie's as bad off as Michael claimed, then now is definitely not the time for the three of you to go down there and demand an explanation from either one of them. If you can simply accept what I've told you and remember that he's the same man he was ten minutes ago, then you can all accompany me to the infirmary and hear Michael's explanation of how Cassie was injured.

A few minutes later found General Hammond, Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson in the infirmary with Michael. Teal'c stood guard at the door as was his way. "Dad's in with them now. Mom said he can only have a few minutes before she has to take Cass to surgery. I guess you guys are looking to hear what happened?" He received nods of assent from all three adults. "We were riding our bikes home from school. Cass was in front because I always watch her six just like Dad made me promise I would. Unfortunately, this time the danger was in front of us. She turned back to say something to me and just as she did, a car came tearing around the corner and hit her. He was able to stop short of actually running over her. The guy stopped to help us and called 911. I told the paramedics they had to bring us here. Mom said Cass can't ever be treated by civilians 'cause she has Naquadah in her blood." He sees the incredulous looks Sam and Daniel are giving him. "Yeah, so I know a little more than the average civilian about what goes on here. They had to give me some sort of explanation when Cass came to live with me and Mom."

"Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Fraiser had my authorization before telling Michael about the program. Colonel how is she?" the General asked as Jack came toward them from a curtained area at the far end of the room.

"It's serious but not critical. She has a lot of scrapes and bruises. The worst part seems to be the area near her appendix. The nearest Janet can figure, Cassie fell over onto the pedal of her bike. Janet's going to do an exploratory to see if there's any internal bleeding. Michael, you did the right thing, coming here. No one else knows Cassie like your mother does. Janet says it's going to be awhile and not to hang around here. How about we see if there's anything to eat in the commissary?" Michael relaxed, he knew if it was any worse, there's no way his dad would consider leaving the area during the surgery. Jack dropped an arm around his son's shoulders as he turned to his teammates and his commanding officer, "Are you three coming?"

The General declined, "I'm not hungry. I'll be in my office if you hear anything about Cassandra's condition," he told them as he walked out.

The four members of SG: 1 and Michael O'Neill walked into the commissary to find sandwiches and jell-o out for anyone hungry between meal times. Jack was in between Sam and Michael in line so he put blue jell-o on both of their trays. They looked behind his back at each other and shrugged before moving on.

Once seated, Jack asked, "Did the General introduce everyone while I was with Cassie?"

"Actually, no sir, I think we were all too anxious to hear what happened," Carter replied.

"Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, this is my son Michael. Michael, meet Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c."

Michael looked over at the members of his father's team. He knew they were sizing him up as well. He was sure it must've been a shock to them to find out that this man whom they thought they knew had been keeping his son's existence a secret from them. He finally addressed them, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Dad's told me a lot about you guys. I know it probably bothers you that you don't know anything about me but Dad wanted it that way. He thinks emotions cloud things too much and if you were always worried about bringing him back alive because his son was worried about him, you wouldn't be able to be objective any more. Please don't allow this to change things. You need to be able to do your jobs without worrying about me. I want to join the Air Force myself in two years and then I hope to work here at the SGC someday."

"So, you want us to just forget you exist every time we step through the 'Gate?" Daniel asked.

"No, I'm sure you won't be able to do that. But don't let the fact that I'm here cloud your judgment." he replied sincerely.

"I have a question," Sam interrupted, "every other Saturday when I'm on Earth; I play chess with Cassie at Janet's. Why have I never seen you there?"

"Because I spend those Saturdays with Dad." the teen said with a grin. "Speaking of Saturdays, and because I want mine to myself, is there someplace I can do my home work? If I don't get started on my essay tonight, I'll need the entire weekend to get it done. Not that I believe that understanding Shakespeare is going to help me in my chosen profession, but I do need good grades to get into the Academy."

"My office is on the other side of the hallway from General Hammond's. Just knock on his door. He'll need to let you in since I can't give you my key card. I'll call if I hear any word on your sister."

"Thanks, Dad. Oh, hey Dr. Jackson, I don't suppose Spanish is among your many languages, is it?"

"Actually, it is, why?" asked the confused linguist.

"I have to have 30 minutes of conversation time each week for Spanish II class. I was supposed to get together with a guy from my class tonight but I don't think that's feasible any more. Could you possibly help me out?

"Si," Daniel answered with a smile. "Why don't I meet you in Jack's office in about an hour? That should give you some time for that essay. Of course, we don't get much call for Spanish these days so I may be a little rusty. But, I'll do what I can."

"Muy bien, gracias. See you later, everyone," the teen said as he walked out of the room.

"Well, Jack, he seems like a great kid," Daniel mused.

"That's his mother's doing. Like he said, I usually only see him on the weekends. And that's only when I'm in town. You've got to remember I was running black ops in the Middle East when he was younger. He respects me and understands that what I do is important. But we did go through a time when he resented me for not being around enough. He's been really glad for the Stargate program. We've been able to see each other a lot more often the last three years." Jack finished his sandwich and then stood up. "I'm going back to the infirmary to wait for word on Cassie.

Once Jack had left the room, Daniel turned to Sam, "You've been pretty quiet. Are you okay?"

She seemed to shake herself out of her stupor then. She looked around, apparently unaware that her CO had left. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, wow, it's not every day that you find out something like this. I thought I knew Col. O'Neill and Janet both so well. Now to be faced with their sixteen-year-old son! It's just, a lot to take in I guess. I'm gonna go back down to the infirmary. I'll see you later Daniel.

The archeologist finished his sandwich and headed to his lab. He knew there were some translations he could work on before he was supposed to meet up with Michael in Jack's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam found her CO pacing in the infirmary. "Sir, any word yet?" she asked as she came into the room.

Jack looked up, momentarily surprised that she would approach him this soon. Then he remembered how close she had always been to Cassie and had to hold himself in check. "No, Carter, not yet. But, if you're here looking for an explanation, I'd prefer it if you'd stick with Michael's. I can't do any better than he did. Everything he said was true. We kept his existence a secret so that we can all keep our minds on our jobs. I don't regret that decision and I would make it again if I had it to do over."

Sam thought for a moment and then nodded, "Sir, I can understand your decision and the reason for it. It just might take me some time to accept it. In truth sir, it hurts me that you felt you couldn't trust us enough to do our jobs even knowing that you have a family. All the things we've been through together as a team in the past two years and you couldn't even say to me as we thought we were soon to die on several occasions, 'Carter, I have a son, tell him I loved him,' you couldn't even do it then. It took Cassie getting hurt and him having to bring her here for us to know that you have a sixteen-year-old son. I'm not looking for an explanation. But, I'm not sure if I can trust you with anything outside of our professional lives again."

"Oh, for crying out loud, Carter, just stop it. Stop making this all about you. Cassandra, the little girl you and I both regard as a daughter is in there right now. On the table. We don't know if she's going to be all right any time soon. So you found out today that you don't know everything about everyone. Either take it in stride and move on or request a transfer. But, please, do it quietly so I can get back to pacing," he stated with finality and turned his back on her. She found a chair and sat quietly wondering if he wanted her to request that transfer or if she could find it within herself to accept the situation for what it was and "move on" as he said.

Twenty-five minutes later Janet finally came from the OR. Jack and Sam both stood and waited for the doctor to speak. "It could've been worse. I removed her appendix but there was no other damage. She was very lucky. She should be awake in about an hour. She'll be very sore and I'll probably keep her here for a few days." The two soldiers let out a collective sigh. "You guys can sit with her but I don't want more than two people with her at a time. Jack, is Michael still around somewhere?"

"Yeah, Jan, he's in my office writing an essay, something about Shakespeare I think. Then, Daniel's going to help him with his Spanish conversation time. I think he was worried about getting it done since he can't meet up with Billy now. I hope he thought to call him. I should call my office and let him know Cassie's out of surgery. Is it ok to use your office?"

"Sure, go ahead," once he'd headed into her office, she turned to her best friend. "So, I guess you're pretty upset about Michael? I hope you can forgive me. I never wanted to keep him from you. It was all Jack's idea. He and Michael both have that soldier mind set and they convinced me to go along. There were times I wanted to tell you but I had promised both of them and I just couldn't go back on my word. Please forgive me, Sam." Janet was almost in tears by this point. Michael was very important to her and she just hoped that keeping him a secret for the past two years was not going to cost her her best friend.

"Yes, Janet I can. I know exactly how compelling Colonel O'Neill can be. I can only imagine how tough two of them can be. I wish he would've trusted us but that can't be changed now. Daniel and Teal'c have both taken this in stride and I guess I should have too." She turned as her CO walked out of Janet's office. "Sir, please accept my apology. I'd like to continue as your 2IC is that's okay. And I will do my best to follow Michael's wishes. At least now, you guys don't have to hide him from us anymore."

"Ya, know, Teal'c is able to go out there and do his job on each and every mission and his son is on another planet. When he first came here, he didn't tell us about his family. And once we knew, we didn't treat him any differently than we had before. So, maybe this can be a good thing after all. Janet and Cassie won't have to hide all traces of Michael when you come over to their place. And you won't have to wonder what I'm doing when you think I'm sitting at home alone getting drunk. I'll be safe with my son at the movies or a hockey game or maybe at Daniel's now that they know they can converse in Spanish together. We probably won't be able to keep the two of them apart. Does Daniel know anything about Shakespeare?"

"Umm, no," answered the archeologist in question as he walked into the room with the younger O'Neill in tow. "Actually, Shakespeare has never been one of my fortes. Cassie's going to be all right?" He asked with a look of concern.

"She'll be fine once she gets some rest. Daniel, why don't you and Sam go sit with her? I need to talk to my men here." As the other two headed into the recovery room, Janet turned to Jack and Michael, "You guys were wrong. I've said it before and I'll say it again. It was wrong to lie to them all this time. Do you treat Teal'c any differently in battle when you know that Ry'ac would be devastated if his father died? Of course, you don't. And they'll treat you no differently now that they know Michael. Now, I want both of you to put your paranoia behind you. Trust in your friends, Jack. They have saved your life many times over in the past three years. Let us all go forward from today as the friends we've always been and don't ask me to ever hide our son again because I won't do it."

Michael listened to his mother's tirade while sneaking glances at his father. Jack's face remained impassive while Janet spoke. When she finished, Jack nodded thoughtfully before agreeing with her, "Okay, you were right, they would have been able to handle it. I'm sorry, Janet." He then turned to face his son, "I apologize to you as well, Michael. I shouldn't have asked you to lie. I'll talk to Cassie when she wakes up too. On another note, how much of that home work did you get done?"

"I finished the chapter for tomorrow and had started on the essay when Daniel showed up so I put it aside to get the conversation time since the essay can get done later. I don't suppose you'd write a note to my teacher asking for extra time on account of the accident and the confusion and all would you?" The teen asked hopefully.

"We'll see. Maybe I can take you home after we see your sister."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Daniel were sitting quietly at Cassie's bedside as she slept. Sam looked over at Daniel and finally spoke. "So, I talked with Janet and the Colonel."

Daniel looked at his teammate closely before asking, "How did it go?"

"Kind of rough at first but okay by the time you came in. Some harsh things were said, some apologies were made. We're okay again."

"That's good. Now we just need Cassie to wake up so we can tell her about it.

The two friends sat quietly for a while and before long the young girl slowly opened her eyes and smiled to see her "aunt" and "uncle" nearby. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Groggy. Is Jack here?"

"Yeah, he's in the other room talking to Janet. You've had your appendix removed and you'll be sore but in a few days you should be back to normal." Sam explained.

"Is Jack mad? Am I in trouble? I didn't mean to get hurt."

"Cass, this wasn't your fault", Jack explained as he came further into the room. "The driver of the car that hit you wasn't paying attention. He's being held in police custody right now. Your brother did the right thing in bringing you here. He wants to see you before I take him home but your mom didn't want you overwhelmed with visitors. Sam, Daniel, do you guys mind? I need to talk to Cassie about a few things"

"Not at all, I've got some translations to work on," the archeologist replied, "I'll drop back in later Cassie."

"Yeah, me too. I'll be in my lab if you need me," Sam added.

After the two left, Cassie looked worried once more, "Is Michael in trouble for getting me hurt and bringing me here? I tried to watch where I was going but I turned around for a second and that's when the car came."

"Cass, it's okay," Jack reassured her. "It was the driver's fault for taking the corner too fast. And I already told you, your brother did the right thing. He's not in any trouble at all for bringing you here where the doctor who knows you best can take care of you. And we've decided not to hide Michael anymore. He's already been welcomed into the SGC family this afternoon. Daniel was even helping him with his Spanish conversation time while you were in surgery. Do you want to see him for a few minutes? I need to take him home soon or he's gonna talk me into letting him skip school tomorrow."

"Yeah, I do. I want him to see that I'm okay so he won't be upset and he can get my assignments from my teachers tomorrow."

Jack gave her a smile before leaving the recovery area. He found his son waiting patiently. Michael stood up as Jack came out. "Is she okay?" the younger man asked nervously.

"She's fine. She wants to see you. Spend a few minutes with her so I can take you home.

"Yes sir."


End file.
